


О праздниках, любви и (бес)порядках в Храме

by Tamarrion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Expanded Universe, F/F, Fluff, Jedi Temple - wretched hive of bets and gossips, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamarrion/pseuds/Tamarrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для челленджа на день св. Валентина (ах да, на День Мастера и падавана). Заказывался пейринг Учитель/ученик, и побольше флаффа. Что получилось, что получилось. </p><p>Написано в феврале 2006 года.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О праздниках, любви и (бес)порядках в Храме

За синеватым в прожилках камнем, иссеченным, пробитым ажурным узором не то, что во времена молодости магистра Йоды, а в еще более темные и незапамятные (хотя, как утверждали злые языки, до магистра Йоды ничего не было и после него уже не будет, ныне, и во веки веков, и хвала Силе) пустое пространство вверх и вниз на несколько метров, а сразу под - статуи неведомых мастеров, и почти сразу у – несколько мастеров пока еще живых. Изящные руки взметаются крыльями, выражая недоумение, бледная кожа и отметины татуировок, мне ничего не слышно из спора, но и из жестов можно понять многое. Лицо полускрыто платком, но я и так знаю, что под ним насмешливо-яркие глаза и ехидная улыбка той, кто больше всего дорога мне. Можно сидеть долго у подножия очередной статуи и сквозь синеватый камень смотреть на нее, иногда забывая как надо дышать, а можно подойти ближе, и тогда она слегка улыбнется и положит руку мне на плечо, привлекая ближе, а я – ее падаван, и буду рядом почтительно слушать и рассеянно перебирать грезы. Можно... но это этого ничего не изменится, и поэтому я продолжаю сидеть здесь, чинно расправив складки платья по холодному камню.

\- Любуешься?

Теплое дыхание над ухом и смех в голосе, я не оборачиваясь, протянула руку и слегка дернула Айлу за лекку.

\- Вот что с людьми любовь делает. Сила, в Храме куча баб, ну почему тебя угораздило влюбиться в собственного мастера?

Я тяжело вздохнула и ничего не ответила.

\- Сильно угораздило, да? – теперь в голосе Айлы сочувствие.

Она уселась рядом и попыталась услышать то, о чем спорят внизу. 

\- Это отдает инцестом, правда? – наконец произнесла я, - Это все равно, что влюбиться в старшую сестру.

\- А не в мать?

\- Эээ, не надо грязи, не такая уж она и старая.

\- Да ладно, все этим грешат... в той или иной степени. Вон, вспомни, как мастер Кот от Колара бегал. И ничего, все равно потом сдался.

\- Еще бы мне не помнить. Я ж тогда на тотализаторе банк сорвала.

\- Все, кстати, забываю спросить, а как?

\- Элементарно, мой дорогой друг. Всего-то стоило пару раз попросить мастера Кота о тренировке.

\- И что, хочешь сказать, что он тебе сам все выложил? Не верю.

\- И правильно. Я же зеркало. А в бою синхронизироваться с кем-то намного проще. И поскольку я воспринимаю не только внешние движения, но и душевный настрой...

\- Коварная! Это жульничество!

\- Ну жульничество. Зато как я славно облапошила Скайуокера. Он, бедолага, не верил в то, что Колар кого хочешь достанет.

\- М-дааа... – И затем почти без паузы и без логичного перехода – И что ты теперь собираешься делать?

\- А что я могу сделать? Буду красиво страдать. Молча. Не навязываться же ей.

\- Ну и дура. Тогда у тебя точно ничего не получится. 

\- Что ты предлагаешь? Броситься ей на шею с воплем: "Мастер, я вас люблю?"

Тут я заткнулась, недоозвучив мысли, и невидящим взглядом уставилась в пространство. А зачем, собственно, орать? Как, бывало, говаривал мастер Ару-Вен, сидя на развалинах Руусанской крепости: "Скажи это молча". 

\- Айла.

\- Да?

\- Дай мне свое синее платье.

\- Не вопрос. А зачем?

\- У меня идея.

\- Надеюсь, это не так, как в прошлый раз? У Воса тогда чуть сердечный приступ не случился, когда он нас увидел. 

Я встала, насколько это, конечно, было возможно сидя, в позу поучающего неразумную молодость магистра:

\- Пляски ряженых на фестивальной неделе есть неотъемлемая часть празднества. И потом, Ади Галлия нам даже бутылку из своих личных запасов презентовала, плохо разве было?

\- Плохо было наутро.

\- Мне не было. Неважно. Скоро этот, как его, Тапани.

\- Ааааа. Поняла. Цветочки – сердечки, танцы – обжиманцы и все такое?

\- Нет. Ну, то есть, цветы и хороший ужин однозначно.

\- И разодетая ты в качестве десерта? Ладно, мысль ясна. Пойдем претворять.

***

В комнатах Айлы был полнейший разгром. Она в порыве энтузиазма выгребла содержимое всех своих шкафов и теперь прыгала вокруг меня с нехорошими огоньками в глазах. 

\- Это что? Пояс?

\- Это платье. Раздевайся.

Через пять минут она оглядела меня скептическим взглядом и повернула к зеркалу.

\- Сила моя защитница!

Из зеркала на меня смотрело зеленоватое скукожившееся нечто, старательно прикрывающее ладонями слишком большой вырез.

\- Жалкое, душераздирающее зрелище, - подытожила Айла, - нет, синий однозначно не твой цвет.

\- Да уж. Я похожа на неймодианца.

Вскоре меня втиснули в другое платье, еще более открытое, чем предыдущее. 

\- Нееее, Айла, что ты. Я себя в нем голой чувствую. Что-нибудь поскромнее есть?

Айле было не до моих слов, ее глаза горели огнем творца, фанатично создающим свое лучшее произведение.

\- Повернись. Пройдись. Мидихлорианы твои так, Баррисс, что за маршевый шаг? Нежнее, нежнее...

-Как умею, так и хожу, - огрызнулась я, - Пока еще никто не жаловался.

\- Таак. Подожди... А вот, снимай свои кованые сапоги, надевай вот это.

\- Мамочки! Я же упаду.

\- Тихо, я с тобой. Иди в тот угол. Руками не закрываться! Плечи шире! Дышим полной грудью!

\- У меня нет полной груди!

\- Тогда дыши, чем придется, - милостиво разрешила она, - Вот так лучше. Покрутись-ка на месте.

Я исполнила ее команду, и легкая ткань подола поднялась чуть ли не до потолка. Была бы хуманом – покраснела. А так пришлось возводить очи горе и вспоминать, что это все– моя затея.

Хлопнула входная дверь, и громкий голос произнес приветствие. Я резко смутилась и начала оглядываться в поисках плаща, Айла, хмыкнув, встала на защиту моей стыдливости вот уж воистину полной грудью, загородив собой вход в комнату. 

\- Привет, Айла. Кто у тебя? – в голосе мастера Воса слышалось некоторое удивление. 

\- Мастер, - с места в карьер начала Айла, - А не шли бы вы...

\- Куда? - с подозрением вопросил он.

\- К ситховой бабушке, - ответствовала Айла и захлопнула дверь у него перед носом, затем, подумав, добавила, - Когда будет нужно, я Вас позову.

Я слегка удивилась столь вольному обращению с Кодексом и с собственным мастером, но ничего не сказала. Еще где-то с час меня учили правильно причесываться (Нет, Баррисс, то, что у тебя на голове, это не платок, это хатт знает что), правильно жестикулировать (ты не в фехтовальном зале, так и веди себя соответственно), правильно взмахивать ресницами (хорошо бы тебя на пару дней в общество зелтронских шлюх... ээээ, то есть куртизанок, тебя бы там научили), и правильно строить глазки (ну ты же хилер, вот и представь, что тебе нужно обаять вусмерть больного трандошана), и к концу этого часа я чувствовала себя так, будто приняла внутрь как минимум поллитру кореллианского виски, причем паленого. От броского макияжа я категорически отказалась, заявив, что хочу порадовать своего Мастера, а не вогнать ее в полный диссонанс с окружающей действительностью. 

Из зеркала на меня ошарашенно таращилась с трудом признаваемая мною за меня мириаланка. Впрочем, платье из разряда "партнеру некогда" стараниями Айлы на мне таки сидело и подчеркивало. 

Айла распахнула дверь и зычно крикнула:

\- Мастер, можно вас на минутку?

Из соседней комнаты не менее зычно раздалось:

\- Я еще не наобщался с ситховой бабушкой!

Впрочем, через пару секунд раздался звук шагов и начало реплики.

\- Вообще, хочу сказать, хамить собственному Мастеру в присутствии посторонних даже как-то совсем уж... 

Увидев меня, Рыцарь Вос уронил челюсть, и чего как-то совсем уж так узнать и не пришлось.

\- Это что такое было есть? – наконец спросил он.

\- Это Баррисс Оффи, а разве незаметно? Хороша, да?

\- У-мо-по-мра-чи-те-льна. Как вы это сделали?

Я, подражая Айле, хмыкнула:

\- Очень просто. Взяли джедайскую одежду и лихо срезали все лишнее.

\- С ума сойти. Да, Баррисс, что ты делаешь сегодня вечером?

\- Ужинаю со своей большой любовью всей жизни. А что, разве Мастер Кеноби ныне в отлучке?

Айла за спиной Воса прыснула со смеху.

\- Отнюдь. Но одно другому не мешает. Что ж, жаль. Впрочем, если передумаешь, я знаю тут одно отличное место...

Я хмыкнула еще более многозначительно, и, подхватив свои вещи, махнула на прощание Айле и отбыла, успев, впрочем, услышать шепот мастера Воса:

\- Открой-ка мне секрет ситского голокрона, кто у нее ходит в больших любовях? 

***

В коридорах Храмины было пусто, что можно было списать на повальную занятость Джедаев во всякого рода миссиях по спасению галактики от глада, мора, брани и смерти, а можно было – на послеобеденный тихий час. Хотя, конечно, пройдись я где-нибудь в центральной части или ближе к классным комнатам малышей, я бы не преминула наткнуться на пару десятков знакомых лиц, морд и рож, каковые рожи точно так же не преминули бы спросить меня, а что, собственно, я так разоделась. Поэтому я шла боковым коридорам, внушая Силе, что я абсолютно не хочу с кем-нибудь встретиться. 

\- Здравствуй, Баррисс. Оригинальный у тебя костюм. 

Я вздрогнула от неожиданности. С подоконника на меня с любопытством, если, разумеется, за проявление любопытства считать встопорщенную щетину маски, смотрела одна из тех рож, от чьего внимания я хотела бы скрыться. 

\- Наше вам почтение. Как мастер Мунди?

\- Киадимундит, как обычно. К нему семейство приехало, восемь женщин и полдюжины ребятишек. Я так и не разобрался, кто из них чей. Он их в зоопарк повел. Воистину, самое место.

\- Злой ты.

\- Я не злой, я затра.. в смысле замученный. Силвн меня достала, то ли у нее проявление материнского инстинкта, то ли она в меня влюбилась.

\- А ты?

\- А что я? Я ей сказал, что я таскен, и что у нас личная привязанность проявляется в убиении в чью-то честь невинной зверушки, лучше всего крайт-дракона. И посоветовал мастеру Мунди сводить своих женщин в зоопарк.

\- Там есть крайт-дракон?

\- Там нет крайт-дракона. Зато там есть ранкор.

В последней фразе было столько надежды, что я не выдержала и засмеялась. Бедная Силвн. 

\- Ладно, мне пора.

\- На твоем месте я бы изменил маршрут.

Зануда.

\- Это почему?

\- А потому как не далее, чем в паре поворотов отсюда стоит Совет Магистров в почти полном составе и обсуждает, кто же из падаванов по детской резвости умудрился сломать лифт, да так лихо, что он теперь мало того, что не ездит ни в какую сторону, так еще и говорит голосом Магистра Йоды, причем матерно. 

Я судорожно начала рыться в своих вещах и обнаружила, что вот плащ-то я и оставила у Айлы.

\- Ситх подери! 

Таскенское чудо наконец изволило отлепиться от подоконника и протянуло мне свой плащ.

\- Премного благодарна.

\- Да уж. С тебя потом рассказ, с чего бы это вдруг ты решила изменить своим привычкам в одежде.

\- А почему не сейчас?

\- А сейчас ты мне все равно не расскажешь, да и слышатся уже громы небесные в виде поступи Магистров.

И действительно, мимо нас с очень решительным видом прошествовали члены Совета, а их короткие реплики не предвещали ничего хорошего неведомому пока еще шалуну. 

Выпрямившись и провожая их взглядами, я спросила:

\- Как ты думаешь, кто это был?

\- Падаван К'Баота. 

\- Думаешь?

\- Думаю. Больше некому. Оставь себе плащ, чтобы с достоинством ходить по Храмине, а не прятаться по углам, как вомпа-песчанка. 

\- Сам дурак, спасибо, до встречи. 

До наших с Луминарой комнат я добралась без приключений.

***

Дни до Тапани пролетели в лихорадке приготовлений. Свечи, пряности, благовония, красивые подушки и голоизображение мириаланского заката во всю стену. К счастью, Луминара была занята с мастером Ну, так что почти не обращала на мое состояние внимания. Все мои попытки приготовить что-нибудь стоящее из еды пошли мелким прахом, кулинар из меня был аховый, но здесь выручила мастер Саа, направив меня в один ресторанчик, где готовили нечто абсолютно дивное и непередаваемое. Чтобы расплатиться за это дивное и непередаваемое пришлось залезть в мои неприкосновенные запасы кредитов, но я был твердо настроена отпраздновать Тапани так, чтобы потом было что вспомнить. 

За полчаса до времени Ку я влезла в Айлино платье, сняла с головы платок, сделала себе самой большие глаза и для храбрости приняла на грудь бокал вина с Ботавуи не закусывая. 

Хлопнула входная дверь, и звук шагов возвестил о том, что самое интересное только начинается. Мастер Андали (Лу-ми-на-ра, четыре слога, в четыре раздельных вдоха, четыре маленьких смерти) застыла у входа, а я безмолвно вожделела ее на фоне мириаланского заката, а потом, хоть и далеко не сразу, вспомнила о том, что мне сегодня предстоит сделать, и вышла ей навстречу, так, как учила Айла, маленькие шаги, руки скромно сложены, стук каблуков – тихая дробь мостиком между мною и ней. 

\- О, падаван... 

\- Добрый вечер, Мастер. Не изволите ли отужинать в моей приятной компании?

Она оглядела меня с ног до головы, синие глаза, синие-синие, ни у кого таких нет, ни у хуманов, ни у тви-лекков, ни у мириаланцев, только у Луминары, синие, как кристаллы для лайтсаберов, глаза как озера на Алдераане – чистые, бездонные, безмятежные, утонуть в них, и не возвращаться никогда. Я помотала головой, отгоняя ненужные сейчас мысли о прекрасных глазах моего мастера, и стала дожидаться ее ответа. Она закончила осмотр и затем произнесла:

\- Да, почту за честь. 

Я указала ей жестом на диван, а сама умчалась за едой. 

\- Что мы празднуем?.. Нет, позволь мне, - Она отобрала у меня бутылку, ловко ее открыла, и багрово-темное вино заплескалось в бокалах.

\- Ну как же, сегодня же Тапани, - я подождала, пока она не кивнет, полностью осознавая мои слова, - Должна же я устроить небольшой праздник для своего любимого Мастера. 

В синих глазах заплясали золотистые искорки смеха, солнце на воде, драгоценный камень подо льдом, и она подняла бокал:

\- Тогда за тебя, мой падаван. 

\- И за Вас, Учитель.

Вино с Агамара дивно легло на вино с Ботавуи, порождая всякого рода ощущения и желания, я опустила глаза, дабы скрыть это до поры до времени. Какие у нее руки – длинные пальцы, тонкая кожа, руки хилера – не воина, но кому, как не мне знать, как эти руки держат лайтсабер, как одним движением она может убить, как нежно она может дотронуться до моей щеки, как... опять я отвлекаюсь.

\- Как прошел день, Мастер? Что слышно нового в нашей Силой спасаемой Храмине?

\- На Мелиде-Даан опять беспорядки, Оппо Ранкисис рассорился вдрызг с Саессе Тиином, но на подробности Совет был скуп, Ади снова укатила на очередной модный курорт с господином Валорумом, все как обычно. Ах да, Джокаста проболталась, что Магистр Кот искал в ее драгоценных архивах что-то о брачных обычаях забраков, с чего бы это?

Я скорчила рожицу, свято храня чужой секрет, хотя какой это может быть секрет, если Аген вот уже с месяц ходит по Храму и весь аж светится от счастья и полноты жизни. Ну да ладно, может у забраков это действительно не приветствуется. 

\- И еще. Была сегодня у нас очередная экскурсия от Сената, с Лахарского что ли Сектора, ходили они, ходили, а потом считать их стали, а одного не хватает. Ну, все в панику, как же, пропал дипломат, скандалу – на весь Голонет, ищут чуть ли не с орбиты, сканерами уже во все стороны светят. А тут, вдалеке от описываемых событий идет себе тихонечко злой Магистр Винду, злой, поскольку похмельный, они вчера славно эдак наотмечались день рождения Депы, и видит чудо-чудное, диво-дивное – сидит рядом с нашим любимым лифтом некто на четвереньках задницей кверху, икает и трясется. Ну а Мейс Винду, когда похмельный, у него опознаватель свой-чужой работает плохо, вот он подкрадывается осторожно к тому, что на четвереньках, и ласково эдак спрашивает: "Эй, падаван, мидихлорианы твои так, чего это ты сидишь тут в небожественной позе, икаешь и трясешься?" А тот оглядывается на Винду, теряет на какое-то время дар речи, а потом, видно, вспоминает, что никакой он не падаван, а вовсе даже и уважаемый дипломат из Лахарского Сектора и говорит: "Там, ваш'сильность, Магистр Йода застрял. Я лифт пытался растрясти, а он оттуда мне, иди, мол, туда, куда Экзар Кан учеников своих посылал." А Мейс с похмелья забыл напрочь, что лифт-то уже неделю как гениально сломанный. Он стучится в кабину, а оттуда ему – мать-перемать, имел я твою Силу в тридцать три перегиба с четырьмя кандибобрами. Скандал в благородном семействе, ей-ей. А признаться, что это у нас в Храме ледорубы такие продвинутые неудобно, да и о том, что лифт сломан лучше тоже молчать, а то потом позора не оберешься, гуманитарную помощь еще начнут слать, а как же, мы - бедные Джедаи, лифт им починить не на что. Ну начал Мейс отбрехиваться, а тут как раз журналисты понабежали, те которые с экскурсией, в общем заголовки, чувствуется, будут те еще. Винду как окончательно отошел от празднования, да как вспомнил, что он журналистам говорил, кричать начал, что он этого падавана на мелкие кусочки порвет, в АгроКорпус нечего отсылать будет, но тут вышел Магистр Йода и произнес свою очередную эпохальную фразу: "Падавана юного наказать должны мы, да. Но насилие тут ни к чему будет. Ты, Мейс, когда его поймаешь, мне приведи, я его заставлю выучить "Книгу Силы" Одана Урра, и пусть неделю сидит в лифте и вместо гадости всякой произносит Силой нашептанные слова, да."

Я представила себе это наказание – выучить томину, которую редко кто в Храме до конца дочитывал, все больше пролистывали, и содрогнулась. Бедный К'Баот. Несчастный падаван. 

Вечер и легкий треп шел своим чередом, за агамарским вином пошло маластарское, мириаланский закат полыхал на картине, а я все никак не могла найти нужных слов. Дурацкая затея. Но в конце ужина я ухватила бокал со столика и непринужденно уселась рядом с Луминарой, предложив какой-то тост, толком даже сама не поняв какой. Бокалы соприкоснулись с легким звоном, и ее губы остались влажными от вина. Она протянула руку и дотронулась до моих волос:

\- Так странно, я и забыла, как ты выглядишь без головного убора. Очень красиво. Чудесный вечер, падаван. Что мне подарить тебе взамен?

\- Поцелуй. 

Сказала, и сама испугалась сказанного. А, Ситх подери, почему бы и нет. Я посмотрела в ее глаза для того, чтобы утонуть в синеве окончательно, и увидела там не отторжение, а едва заметное, чуть насмешливое одобрение. И потом она меня поцеловала. 

Поцелуй был... волшебным. Наверняка в тот момент все мои щиты исчезли, открыв мои чувства и эмоции, но каааак же мне было на это наплевать. Ее поцелуй стоил всех тех минут, когда я думала, что никогда такого не будет, и отчаяние эхом Темной Стороны безмолвно таилось рядом, он стоил всего, что я готова была за него отдать и еще чего-нибудь сверху. Лу-ми-на-ра. Четыре слога, каждый на выдохе, четыре маленьких смерти, четыре смысла моей жизни, а Сила свивала их в один – синеглазый, теплый, такой знакомый. Луминара. 

Она осторожно отстранилась, не убирая, впрочем, руки с моей щеки, я открыла глаза и прошептала:

\- Мастер, я...

\- Я знаю. 

Кончики пальцев обвели мои татуировки, задержались у уголка губ и слегка скользнули вниз, к шее. 

\- Орден не одобряет таких отношений между учителем и падаваном, ты же знаешь. 

\- Знаю. Мне все равно.

\- И потом, тебе не кажется, что ты еще слишком молода...

Я перебила ее, вот уж этот аргумент был обговорен до буковки, причем даже еще не нашим поколением:

\- Как убивать, так я взрослая, а как на женщин засматриваться, так еще маленькая.

\- Для меня, я хотела сказать. Я все же гожусь тебе в матери. 

\- В старшие сестры, - мое сердце пело, Сила тихо шептала мне, что все получится, я сменила позу и положила голову ей на плечо, - Да хоть в прабабки. Мне, опять же, все равно.

Она обняла меня за плечи.

\- Ты очень самоуверенна. И нетерпелива. Могла бы хоть для приличия моим мнением поинтересоваться. 

\- А вы против?

Она рассмеялась:

\- Против того, что за тобой ухаживает самое прелестное создание в Храме? Ты, кстати, настолько потрясла воображение Рыцаря Воса, что он даже подходил ко мне и спрашивал, кем ты занята.

\- А вы что сказали?

\- Сказала, как есть. Мной. 

На понимание произнесенного ею ушло несколько секунд, затем я старфайтером взвилась из ее объятий.

\- Чтооо????

\- Мной. И возвращайся обратно.

Мне даже сказать было нечего. Луминара, видимо, поняла мое состояние, поскольку тихонько рассмеялась, а затем вновь меня поцеловала. Этот поцелуй был много лучше предыдущего.

Дальнейшее помнилось смутно. Мы сидели рядом и ее глаза казались разноцветными на фоне мириаланского заката. Я целовала ее пальцы, а она шептала мне на ухо что-то ласковое, и ее дыхание обжигало кожу. Потом было неспешное путешествие в сторону спальни, и ее одежда отмечала наш путь, на мне было слишком мало всего, чтобы на это стоило обращать внимание. Ее простыни пахли каким-то незнакомым растением, а она сама – соленым морем, самым соленым, которое я видела в своей жизни, солонее океанов Кореллии и безбрежных морей Мон Каламари был ее запах. А потом мы смеялись, когда я поняла, что, как и в бою, копирую ее движения, подстраиваюсь под нее, заимствую ее эмоции и умения, а она была много гибче меня, и сплетались руки в объятиях, и губы искали губы. 

А потом мне казалось странным, что как это, вот она лежит рядом со мной, и моя голова у нее на плече, а за стенами этого никто не знает никто ничего не чувствует, как можно было не почувствовать, когда я не смогла сдержать криков, а на губе капля крови, прокусила и не заметила. Она поцелуями собрала всю боль с моих губ, и я заснула, успокоенная и счастливая, в ее объятиях.

***

\- Вставай, соня. Это тебя. 

\- Ммм.

\- Мне сказать Айле, что ты еще изволишь дрыхнуть? 

\- Айле? Нет, не надо, я сама скажу.

По пути из спальни я быстро поцеловала Луминару, она в ответ приобняла меня и отправилась в душ – не подслушивать.

\- Ну? – голос Айлы был слишком оптимистичен для столь раннего утра.

\- Ну что? – я еще не отошла от событий прошедшей ночи, а посему соображала весьма туго.

\- Ну как все прошло?

\- Что все? Аааа. Айла, я тебя обожаю. Просто обожаю и все.

\- Значит, все получилось? – из-за плеча Айлы показалась таскенская маска вкупе, естественно, с содержимым, - Я же говорил, а ты не верила. Плати. 

Айла скривилась, но послушно отдала несколько кредитов.

\- Ах вы, гаморреанцы ситховы! Это что такое?

Они переглянулись.

\- Тотализатор, - Айла ехидно улыбнулась, - Что, плотное общение с мастером Андали лишило тебя последних остатков сообразительности?

\- Как вы могли?

\- А запросто. Ставки, кстати, шли один к трем. Все верили в неприступность Андали. Так что не беспокойся за мой карман, мы сейчас денег насобираем. 

\- Негодяи. С вас бутылка.

\- А как же, - вклинился достойный падаван мастера Мунди, - ладно, иди. Тебя там наверняка ждут.

***

Меня, действительно, ждали. Капли воды на ее коже смотрелись росой на листьях гибкого дерева, интересно, если сказать ей об этом, она будет смеяться? 

\- Мастер.

Она вместо ответа изогнула бровь и жестом указала на место рядом с собой. Избавиться от явно лишней в этой ситуации одежды и присоединиться было делом не минут, но секунд. А затем поцелуи и ласки окончательно истребили всяческое желание что-либо говорить. 

\- Мастер... Луминара! 

\- Да?

\- Вы мне вчера не дали договорить, так что договариваю сегодня...

Она непонимающе на меня посмотрела, а я бросилась ей на шею и заорала что было сил:

\- Мастер, я вас люблю!!!!

И ее смех был мне лучшим ответом. 


End file.
